An honest open relationship
by Krakenknight
Summary: A chance incident between Davis and his sister leads them both into the world they had previously lived as outsiders. Warning Lemon as heck
1. Chapter 1 : Motomiya lonely hearts club

Chapter 1 Motomiya Lonely hearts club

 _This idea has been ruminating in my head for a while and I'm testing to see how well I can write using my dictation software. There is no transformation or mind control in the story, at least not as far as I planned it. There is all lots of incest though and potentially some other stuff which I will put warnings around._

 _At the start this is a story about Jun and Davis, and I won't say anything more about it until after the other pairings are revealed. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but it will not interfere with data trap any more than my daily life does._

Every time he touched her, she more a woman and she loved it, every touch of his finger, every squeeze of his hand, it was making her more his and she adored it. Jun kind of flinched at the thought but it was definitely true, somehow she'd fallen for him, she knew it wasn't right she knew every time she touched herself thinking about him, that it was dead wrong, but for the tall elegant and athletic brunette that was more of an unhappy accident than anything else. It was his fault really those defined muscles had grown in it's not like she wanted to… No that was a lie too, she definitely wanted this. As her fingers wandered back to her drenched sex she remembered the first time, the day she pushed her brother too far.

It'd been after soccer practice that was when she first noticed him. She'd been stupid, gotten too excited, she knew she'd ever be with Matt but that still didn't stop her girlish crush from moving from man to man to try and make him jealous. Sometimes it backfired. She'd been crying, not for long, but long enough to make her eyes red with exertion. It was never fun to be rejected, in Jun was very used to being rejected these days. Right now she was laying on the couch, her large brow currently resting against the armrest as she moaned slightly, not even having the emotional energy to cry.

"I'm home," called her brother as he entered the apartment, the smell of grass and shoes and sweat all over him as he slipped his shoes off in the threshold of the house and put on his slippers.

He sighed a little bit, making her lift her head ever so slightly, her earth toned spiky locks pointing skyward as she directed her chocolate gaze towards him.

The big doofus looked atypically down today, if there was one thing that you knew about her brother it's that he never stopped smiling unless there was something really bothering him. Normally this would have given the oldest sibling a bit of joy and she'd have teased him for the rest of the afternoon, but today, today was different!

Her eyes met his. The siblings had a silent shared moment of understanding before Jun moved herself up, her long arms hanging over the armrest as she stared at her younger brother, her long legs and dainty feet kicking ever so slightly as she emitted an identical sigh.

"Davis how do you deal with it?" She asked, not quite sure why she was bothering to give her brother the time of day "I mean you've struck out before plenty of times, and yet you're always smiling, so what gives?" She asked, pouting a little bit. While her smudged makeup was definitely ruined, the rest of the cute sporty outfit was definitely still intact, knee-high socks and a pair of short shorts that highlighted her best asset like a gourmet hamburger bun. Definitely brand-new and clearly meant to impress someone.

"Hi Jun," said Davis, flinching ever so slightly at the implication of his own failures as romantic, even as he noticed her outfit and shrugged a little. Normally he'd have picked a fight, asked her if Momo Inoue had failed to back her up, made fun of his sister's own lack of romantic success, but today, today he was feeling a little bit sympathetic.

Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was the sad realization that TK and Kari would definitely dating now.

He clicked his tongue flopping into the chair across from her and raised his hands.

"And don't count on it," he said with far more bitterness in his voice that he expected "I'm done with women, you're all crazy!"

Jun bit her lip, mildly annoyed at the cherry taste of the lip-gloss as she rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

"We're only crazy because you make us crazy!" She responded, "You finally think you found a partner who is interested in you and it turns out you're not their type, that they were more interested in the girl with the enormous breasts, that you've been best friends with since kindergarten!" she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh man that's terrible…" said Davis, his face clearly conflicted as he looked at his sister. Jun's face softened a little bit.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked more out of courtesy than anything else.

"No," said Jun with another sigh "he can tell her himself, as soon as he recovers from my manual attempt to prevent him from ever having children." a small smirk crossed her lips at the memory, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Davis flinched, he was all too familiar with what she would normally do if she was angry with the boy, Jun's long legs were quite muscular and suffice to say, she'd kicked a lot of boys when she was in middle school. It was never fun.

"Well he was stupid then," soothed Davis, trying to be a bit more of a peacemaker than he was normally, "I mean you have a perfectly lovely set of," he stopped and flinched.

Jun laughed, it wasn't very strong but it was definitely there. The Motomiya charm.

Davis leaned in his eyes locked with Jun's now. "Hey sis," he started somewhat awkwardly, "Am I an ugly guy?"

Jun blinked, this was not what she'd been expecting, and honestly she was caught quite off guard by the question. This was not what she'd expected to hear but then again he had nearly complimented her assets. "Well I'm always hearing about how we look alike, although frankly I just don't see it, so I suppose you're just as sexy as I am." she smirked. It was nice to build yourself up when you give compliments to another. Her tone became firmer, more confident in the next statement "And well, all my friends say you look a little bit like Tai Kamiya, he's pretty hot for an athletic guy," she commented, no more interested in her brother's conversation than her own.

"I guess that's why…" he trailed off, the second half was a mumble and Jun finally realized what he was referencing.

"I'd be a complete and total hypocrite if I told you to give up on Kari Kamiya," she said, sitting up and petting the couch next to her sympathetically "but if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears little bro."

Davis gave her a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised far above the other.

"Okay I know that Mom and Dad are away for a few days," he crossed his arms, his tone a lot more playful now, "but who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Jun smiled weakly, "It's kind of hard to be hyper when your heart's broken," she said somewhat bluntly as her brother came and sat next to her. She studied his form, he'd been such a skinny little boy, she was surprised when he started bulking up recently. Not so much macho, but definitely a more muscular masculine form than he had before, his jaw line was stronger and his ready features have become much more handsome with age. In hindsight, considering his rather active lifestyle, this was more or less to be expected.

"It's official," he said with a sigh "TK and Kari are dating and I'm all alone again," he said, hugging his knees and burying his head in them, shoulder slumping with another heavy sigh.

He wasn't crying, but Jun felt a certain degree of sympathy, so she reached an arm over and grabbing her brother in the sideways hug.

"I guess that everyone else in the group already had a betting pool," said Jun sympathetically

"Yeah, to be honest I kind of knew already, I just thought maybe I could show her…"

"That's what I thought too," replied Jun, her eyes meeting her brother's, that same spark of understanding passing between them.

"Are we just stupid?" she asked after a while.

"Yup total idiots!" He replied "You get used to it after a while," he added, his face blushing ever so slightly.

There was silence for a while, Davis placing a hand in his sister's, giving her a firm but tender squeeze.

"Jun," he said sincerely"you are definitely not alone, I mean you're clingy, you can be pretty annoying sometimes, but I love you, you're still my sister, we're family,"

She looked at him, a more genuine smile creeping across her face, feeling some of the weight on her heart lifting, "Thanks little brother," she chuckled, ruffling his already messy hair playfully; they were almost the same height these days.

"You know, maybe we can help each other out, I mean, we Motomiyas have got to stick together right?" asked Davis laughing a bit himself, "I mean honestly, I think you're pretty cute." he said with a blush.

Jun stopped moving for a second, her face scarlet at the compliment she was getting, usually the two couldn't stop fighting, but this wasn't just the compliment, this was something that actually made her feel flattered. She turned her head away, pouting a little as she felt the heat move all the way through her neck.

Davis looks a little worried, "Sorry Jun, did I say the wrong thing?" he let go of her hand "Ah man, I can't even be nice to my own sister right."

"N-no i-it's not that!" stammered Jun, her heart beating way faster now as she tried to collect her thoughts, "No it's just… Well… No one's ever called me cute, not a boy anyway." she said softly, a finger wandering back and forth along her knee, she sat there for a while breathing in the scent of sweat and the pleasant musk of her brother.

Davis was silent, blushing himself a little as he sat there awkwardly. "So, my idea, is it good or bad?" he asked, hands outstretched on his knees, his palms like a pair of eagle wings.

Jun smiled even more cheerily, he was still the same doofus she had grown up with after all!

"No, I don't think your idea is stupid, we're brother and sister, that means we help each other out."

Davis brightened immediately, his face looking like a boy who got what he wanted on Christmas, "That's what I meant," he said with a sigh of relief "I want you to be happy, any boy that can't see how great you are is blind!"

"You're sweet Davis, not nearly as much of a doofus as I thought you were," said Jun a little more maudlin than she had intended ,"but first I fell for Matt, who likes redheaded tennis players, then there was Jim who was already getting married, and then there was that whole crush on Tai, the less said about that the better." she looked away, the memories not particularly happy.

Davis's eyes bugged out that. "You seriously had a crush on TAI?" asked the younger Motomiya sibling now genuinely surprised, trying to process that.

"Yeah, this is why I never told you about that, we dated for a little bit, but I think he's kind of gay," said Jun, slightly conspiratorially.

"I don't think so," replied Davis "I know he turned down a few girls, but I've seen his…" Davis stopped abruptly, blushing much more heavily and making Jun connect the dots in her head.

"Oh? Does Mom know what you've been reading with Tai?" she asked, giving him a slight poke in the ribs, feeling the slight dampness of the fading summer heat on his body and the firmness of his abdominals.

"You're one to talk, I'll bet Mom would love to learn about 'love the knife'," said Davis his own hands wandering to prod his sister, this was horseplay, they'd done it a ton of times when they were younger, and it just felt natural.

Jun felt a pair of strong hands roaming up and down her stomach as Davis called out

"Ah who am I kidding, only way to cheer up such a gloomy person is to tickle them!"

Jun laughed out loud, her own long nimble fingers moving to counteract his slightly clumsier ones, even as she blushed, feeling his firm and strong hands on her belly finger playing with her belly button, revealing a little secret her parents didn't know about, damn it, why was she still so ticklish?

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise at discovering her belly stud, she straddled him, hands wandering up and down his chest the hips backing back and forth until she realized that her movements had brought Davis' own hands, to an awkward place.

Jun picked up her legs, shrieking in surprise and laughter making her brother pull back like he put his hands on a hot plate. "Davis stop!" she cried out more.

She sat in Davis's lap feeling the press of flesh between her thighs. Their eyes metas she pulled off him, now furiously brushing down her shirt, her sky-blue bra peeking out of one shoulder of the shhit.

"I think I need to shower," said Davis getting up off the couch in a ponderous and slow motion, grinning incredibly sheepishly

"That would probably be a good idea," said Jun noting his… no, that had to be an illusion; there was no way he'd gotten that hard for his sister.

Both siblings shrugged awkwardly, the euphoria of the tickle match making both siblings a little awkward before Davis headed off to the bathroom and Jun, still clutching her breasts, moaned ever so slightly.

She stood there for a good while, the brain trying to process the strange series of events, the heart still racing, this, this was different. She always had a better relationship with her brother than she ever gave credit for outside, sure they bickered, they were siblings, that was normal. But for the first time in her life, Jun Motomiya felt a reaction for Davis that she felt previously for Matt.

She shook her head, almost walking like a zombie, this had to be a delusion, there was no way she'd fallen for her own brother!

She kept walking down the hall, her hands wrapped slightly around her chest, she could hear the water going, she should go to her room, she had no business going anywhere else. Yet with a methodical slowness like a frog easing into a hot spring, Jun Motomiya found herself at the bathroom door, her dainty fingers lightly opening the sliding door.

Davis hadn't locked the door, why would he? So as Jun peeked inside she could see the heat and steam rising off her brother's body.

Without clothes Jun could see clearly that her estimates had not been too far off, the brother had indeed bulked up quite a bit since the days of going to fight the Digimon Emperor, strong back muscles leading down into a tight and firm rear end greeted her for her pleasure. Jun bit her lip, this was so wrong, but it seems she wasn't the only one with a little bit of sexual frustration right now.

He was bucking back-and-forth, his shoulders expanding and contracting in the tight circles that Jun associated with her own finger play albeit in reverse, he turned, making Jun shrink behind the door, one large hazel eye staring at she watched her brother play with himself. Jun was no expert on the sizes of penises, but Davis was definitely bigger than she'd expected. One of his large hands guiding his erection to its inevitable conclusion. She felt her own hand moving down almost unconsciously to massage her teat as she watched her brother, eyes closed; teeth clenched begin his final build towards completion.

From her hiding place, she watched him struggle up and down until eventually he grunted.

"Jun…" He moaned making his sister jump up in surprise, had he just...?

She held her breath, hoping she hadn't been caught staring as a surprising volume of white semen splashed onto the bathroom tiles. Panting heavily, Davis began to return to the task of washing his body.

Jun felt her heart almost exploding in the chest, her own sex damp with excitement, her mind filled with terror.

Her brother had been thinking about her, and when she looked down, feeling the moisture in her panties, she knew she couldn't judge him.

Still he was finishing, and she did not want to explain why she was outside the bathroom door. Swallowing hard, the older Motomiya sister returned to her bedroom, trying to put the whole situation out of her head.

She only had to survive until Monday. Three more days and then her parents would be around, and this whole good experience will be behind them.

She closed her eyes, the sight of her brother's orgasm burned into the back of her retinas, and it didn't disgust her.

This was going to be a long weekend!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Friday night follies

**Chapter 2 Friday night Follies**

 _Like I said before, I can write a lot faster ever since I installed dictation software on my computer so here we are at chapter 2. Finished in approximately two days as with all my work I asked that anybody who likes it follows the story please leave a review, I really do need the feedback to improve is an author. Also once again, special thanks to my beta reader ShadowLDrago, you are awesome man._

Jun sighed, her delicate hands moving across her fit athletic figure, the warm water of the shower running down her body, washing off the sweat of her exertions as she got ready.

It was finally time. Not at all what she'd expected when she started down this path.

That slightly awkward conversation on the couch had led to all this.

She stepped out of the shower, dripping slightly on the mat before grabbing the fluffy white towel that had been left for her. The heart was beating like an army drum, her face still flushed despite the fact that there was no longer any heat on her body. She couldn't believe she was doing this, it as she slipped out of the bathroom and saw the white dress lying on the bed, she knew it to be true.

"This was so not my fantasy!" she told herself, beginning the preparations before her bridesmaids arrived, her mind playing over the events examining every experience trying to find one she regretted.

Friday morning had been awkward, at least for Jun it was. Davis seemed completely immune to any kind of guilt for his nocturnal habits which made Jun little angry and probably more crabby than she expected. Still, he had managed to surprise her today. Jun did not wake up early so finding breakfast ready for not only Davis but also herself made her feel that same increased heartbeat she had before.

"Don't feel sad big sis," said Davis, his enormous infectious grin making her smile back even if she did feel conflicted, the heartbeat was racing again, when had he gotten so attractive?"

She sighed," I'm not upset little brother," she uttered, doing a little better at hiding her feelings, at least she hoped so. "Just a little distracted,"

Her brother shrugged, his muscular shoulders raised up ever so slightly as he returned to his own rice and eggs gobbling them down like a hungry animal.

"So where is your blue Dragon thingy?" asked Jun, finally noticing the lack of Demiveemon.

Now it was Davis's turn to look sheepish, it was unusual for Jun to mention his partner ever since he had been forced to admit that he wasn't a stuffed animal, Jun and mostly treated them like her brother's annoying friend; right now she was actually hoping that he would be a distraction for Davis.

"He's in the digital world, the way I get it, Gatomon's having a big sleepover for all the partners" he remarked looking a bit more gloomy than before and making Jun feel more than sorry for him yet again.

"So we're all alone?" She asked still flushed in the face, her mind drifting back to her own illicit peeking the night before.

"I guess so, the Motomiya lonely hearts club meets again," said Davis, examining her closely.

Jean was quite surprised when he stood up, moving around the table to stand next to her putting his hand on her forehead making her shiver and surprise.

"Jun, you sick or something?" he asked, surprising her with his empathy

"Yes" she thought internally but to his face she simply shook her head and said "No, why?"

Davis gave her a very strange look like a very slow person trying to figure out a complex puzzle.

"Well you've been redder than the bottle of ketchup on the table," he said, "you've been super, I don't know, not yourself," he took his hand off her forehead.

She puffed her cheeks a little bit, the little ass.

"Thank you for that bit of wonderful insight, mom!" She said. "If you must know I'm a little bit tired of listening to someone cry in the shower," inside, she flinched, not because she deliberately lied, she knew just as well as he did that he hadn't been crying, but it was satisfying watching his face flinch back as if stung on the nose. It had been a mean-spirited thing to do, but the older sibling was cheering and doing victory laps on the inside.

"Hey I wasn't crying in the shower!" retorted Davis fiercely, his own face now vibrant shade of scarlet matching Jun's own "I was just…" his brain finally caught up with his mouth and he shut up clearly embarrassed.

They were both silent for a while, both siblings collecting themselves.

"Look let's just forget this, okay?" offered Jun diplomatically, realizing that she wanted to save her brother the embarrassment of admission and herself from the truth.

"Yeah that works for me," agreed Davis shaking his head a little, scarfing down his remaining breakfast like a hungry wolf.

Jun was distracted at school. That was an understatement for the ages. She'd spent the whole day thinking about that night, she shook her head, as if her short hair drenched with the exertion of her own sporting prowess, would clear her mind of the perverse fantasies that had invaded it. Of stroking her hands up and down those muscular pecs, of wrapping her arms around…

 _Clang_

The sound reverberated as her metal bat smashed into the softball, sending the small projectile off flying much farther than she ever expected.

Just like her brother had his soccer practice, Jun Motomiya loved playing softball the feel of the hard bat in her hands gave her a sense of control, and while at the moment she could barely catch anything, the motor reflexes still meant that she was an expert at handling the shaft.

Realizing that she had sent the ball flying, Jun began to run, feeling the exertion of her accelerated heartbeat, the rush of euphoria that it brought, and the heat of embarrassment when she realized she had an audience.

Normally she didn't look towards the edge of the field on practice days, normally she wasn't so distracted, but today she noticed that her brother and come to watch. Her breath caught in her throat as she tumbled forward, sliding across the plate, even as her knee skidded painfully.

This was way too embarrassing.

He had been a perfect gentleman, and Jun found herself smiling as he walked her home the happy grin on her face hiding her conflicted emotions as her brother actually teased her.

"I'm glad you're okay Jun, but come on!" exclaimed Davis "I stopped to watch you for like five seconds and already you spaz out and fall over," he teased, his cheeky monkey grin making her frustrated. Why the heck had she gotten so frustrated about him? He was still the same stupid idiot she had grown up with!

She placed her hands on her hips and turned to face him, her face red.

"Give it a rest little brother, I'm having a bad day," she called out irritably "and why we you passing by my high school anyway? It's not like its close by,"

Davis held up his hands, the supplication pose matching his shamefaced expression of surrender.

"Hey easy, easy" he said apologetically "it's just, well, honestly I kind of wanted to talk to you, about what we said last night," he added slowly.

Jun tapped her arm slowly as she put them across her bust, honestly in all the excitement of the aftermath, she clean forgotten what she agreed to beforehand.

"You know, about us supporting each other when we feel bad or lonely." added the gobble headed teen pointedly.

Jun gave a more genuine smile, the irritation and anger she felt for him slipping away again as she remembered their kindred bond.

"Well if you're worried about me, I'm actually not doing too badly today," she said with a shrug tapping along the edges of her workout shorts, looking at the bandage wrapped around the knee. "A few embarrassing bumps and scrapes but, what doesn't kill you and all that, how about you?"

They walked in silence for a bit, Jun noticing her brother's distracted and irritable tone.

"I'm not so good, said Davis very slowly, as if he was pondering every single word he said to her, waiting for the sibling jab that would never come. "I just can't stop watching TK and Kari; I know it's not right but still… Something about their relationship just doesn't seem right to me,"

Jun put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, then, ignoring her racing heart, gave him a full proper hug.

She felt him stiffen, imagining his eyes goggling out in surprise before relaxing, they held that pose for a little longer before Jun pulled away dusting herself slightly.

"You still feel a lot for her then," commented Jun, feeling bad that she had been such a spaz today and then, it was like the sun had come out she knew what she had to do to get out of this, it was so obvious.

Davis nodded, Jun noticed his face was probably an identical match of crimson to her own and took a little bit of satisfaction in that. Big sis can still get a reaction after all. Swallowing her own conflicted emotions she took his hand in hers squeezing it reassuringly as she guided them both inside their apartment complex.

He smiled weakly squeezing back as they crossed the threshold of the Motomiya apartment both discarding their shoes and placing them on the shelf.

"Can you blame me?" he started, breathing a little bit more heavily now, "For feeling the way I do at least, I mean the only attractive girl I know who's not dating one of my friends is you!" he added, making Jun blush just as much as she had made him earlier. There was a slight mischief in his eyes, and you had to admit, the same slight fire was definitely in her own.

She rolled her eyes poking him in the stomach as she did.

"Well I am definitely over that damn senpai of mine now," she announced. More for the sake of appearances than anything else "right now I'm just to see whatever the universe gives me, who knows maybe Mr. Right is lying right behind the couch," she added with a laugh.

Davis glanced to the couch briefly, noting his mother's "beefcakes of the year" calendar with a mildly freaked out look.

"I'm not being serious," laughed Jun, sitting down on the couch and petting the adjacent cushion, "Come on little brother, looks like you need relationship advice," she grinned, relishing her position of authority over him.

Davis shrugged, "Sure why not, not like you didn't need me yesterday," he added matching her grip.

"Well I guess it worked then," remarked Jun "I've got a whole new outlook on life today," she slid back her head slumped back against the head of the sofa, "I mean I'll find Mr. right someday, I have faith in that, maybe looking for him the way I was wasn't the best way of doing it, but it's not like my dating pool has shrunk dramatically," not for the first time today, wishing that Davis wasn't her brother.

"You can do it!" said Davis pulling closer to her she felt his lips tickle her cheek as he kissed her; kissed her in that sweet way he had when she was a little girl. "Sorry, it just felt like I needed to do that" said Davis honestly, looking more than a little bit coy as he did.

Jun blushed, but she seemed just as happy, maybe it was the result of her epiphany on the way home, he didn't have feelings for her, he just found the things attractive in her that she found in him, that's what it was, "Thanks little brother, it's how I intend to live my life from now on, no regrets you know!"

Davis leaned back; mimicking her own pose. Yup, they were definitely siblings.

"I hear that," he responded after a short amount of time, "but I still want to ask you a favour," he said in a more serious tone of voice

Jun nodded with excitement, "Well yeah as long as you don't embarrass me" she remarked.

"Well can you teach me…? What girls like… I mean… If that's okay," he said nervously taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes "I want to be a good boyfriend someday, I don't want to be clueless when I meet the right girl,"

Jun smiled widely, a certain amount of relief flowing through her, she'd heard about this, younger siblings are asking their older siblings for a relationship advice, Momo did all the time with her little sister.

"Well, every girl is different," she said squeezing his hand comfortingly "some like chocolates or flowers, I'd pick chocolates myself so it's really something you have to judge for yourself,"

"Well I guess that makes sense, candy didn't work very well with… you know what, that not important, I get the whole gift thing but what else can you tell me," he looked into her eyes intently.

"Why are you so interested in what I think?" Said Jun "I mean I make fun of you most of the time,"

Davis sighed, looking very awkward. "Well I guess that all this, it's kind of making me think," he said seriously.

"Something you're not very good at." teased Jun, not quite sure where this was going.

"And I realized well, if I want to meet another girl, one I'm serious about, I kind of want her to be like you,"

There was dead silence for a while, Davis's little revelation leaving his eldest sister both confused and flattered, could almost hear the gears in her head breaking as she tried to restore order in her own head.

"Well…" said Jun after a while, the brain trying to catch up with her mouth, "I suppose that you want to meet a girl and connect with her, really get to know her, don't just bother someone until they give in,"

"I guess we can both speak from experience on that one," said Davis, reaching out a hand again and touching his sister's shoulder, the other hand reaching to pet and squeeze the hand he had grasped earlier.

She moaned slightly, the unexpected intimacy making her heart beat like the feet of the mouse dashing from danger. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she felt Davis guide his hands along her shoulders melting into his touch.

"Wow you are really tense big sis," commented Davis his strong hands digging into her shoulders with practiced skill.

She blinked, unresisting as she went further back, leaning against his strong body.

He took the heads guiding her so he can massage both her shoulders at once.

"Maybe I am," she uttered slowly, "where did you learn to massage so well?" She asked dreamily.

"Yolei, she told me while we were all at the beach last year," he said conversationally targeting her weak points "Wow, you have beautiful skin," he added idly.

"Thanks but I really need to take another shower," she remarked, surely putting the mental image of her cleaning herself into his head and not really caring.

"I don't know, there's something nice about a girl who works out," said Davis, his voice slightly constricted making Jun smirk slightly, she wasn't going to give in to temptation, but she was going to tease him mercilessly.

"So how come you don't go after her, Yolei I mean, you two seem to have a lot more in common than Kari and you do,"

"You know the idea did cross my mind once, but she's pretty into Ken these days and he's my bro you know," explained Davis, she could feel his body pressing against hers, the feel of his breath against the back of her neck, was he smelling her? Her heart beat even faster as she felt him increase his tempo making her moan even more from the sensation.

"I can't blame her, Ken is pretty cute," teased Jun, a cheeky grin on her face as she looked up into her brother's eyes noting the puzzlement there.

"Really?" he said, genuinely interested "you'd go after a guy that young?" He added the same cheeky grin on his own face. The two of them were infecting each other.

"Guilty" chuckled the spiky haired siren, feeling his hands move up and down her slender body curving in just the right places to avoid anything sexual but still making her feel amazing.

"Oh you are so lying," replied Davis, unintentionally slipping his sister into his lap, his fingers diligently finding her ticklish points once again making them both giggle hysterically.

He held his arms around her waist, both siblings laughing slightly as they came down from the euphoria.

"Seriously though," said Davis more slowly now, Jun could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and shivered slightly. "You'd date a boy my age?"

"Well, I guess I would," said Jun, still getting over the elation herself "I mean I know that some boys like having an older lover, and I think young boys are quite cute in their own way,"

"You better be careful if you say that out loud, I bet a lot of guys from my school would jump on a girl like you," said Davis in his forever jovial style,

Jun raised an eyebrow "Is that your professional opinion as a boy from your school?" she asked straining back to meet his gaze.

"Well yeah, you're super cute!" He stated with absolute certainty retracting his hands from their positions "I mean for my sister and all," he added meekly.

Jun swallowed hard, this was walking dangerously close to what she was afraid of yet somehow the devil on his shoulder kept egging her on.

She gave him a wink. "Honestly you're not too bad looking yourself little bro," she teased not realizing how close he was, craning her neck slightly she felt him move in.

Her head was moving almost on autopilot now, his lips touching hers, hers parting slightly as she felt his tongue push inside her mouth. Their bodies wrapped in a close embrace the warmth bleeding between them, until both of them seem to catch up with the sheer instinct of the action. Jun felt her tongue wrap around her brother's massaging it likely as the two kissed before pulling back staring at him silently.

"I don't know why I did that," said Davis, holding Jun firmly in his lap,

Jun felt her mouth open slightly, this was the cliff face, was she going to fall over it?


	3. Chapter 3 Brother at bath time

Chapter 3

 _Well I warned everybody that there be a lot of incest and a whole lot of that is a coming for sure._

 _ShadowLDrago you are excellent man, thanks for the quick second set of eyes._

"I don't know why I did that," said Davis awkwardly his hands on her hips. Jun could feel his erection pressing against her sex, her lips parting slightly as she simply looked at him, her eyes lidded.

Her face felt like it was boiling off her as she stammered to respond, the memory of his touch arousing her far more than she expected.

"Well… I don't know why I went along with it…" she stammered, biting her lip ever so slightly and feeling his body shift uncomfortably beneath her.

"Was it bad?" asked the young goggle head, clearly aware of his effect on her and exactly where his body was positioned.

Jun looked away her eyes focusing on a point on the wall some distance away,

"Well… Well no, but… I don't know… You're my brother!" she remarked not making any attempt to move away from him.

"And you're my sister," replied Davis slowly as if contemplating the thought in his own head, his hands resting firmly on each of her hips "do you want to stop?" he asked, a slight curious hunger in his voice.

Jun still didn't meet his gaze, she didn't have the strength. "Well… I like being close to you… You're my brother and you mean a lot to me… It's just… I don't…" the words seemed to stumble out of her mouth not a refusal, honestly they sounded like weak excuses even to her mind.

Davis moved in much more controlled manner this time and kissed Jun gently on the cheek. "Okay, whatever you want. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened there, my feelings are all over the place," he seemed disappointed, but also relieved Jun still hadn't moved from his lap

"Maybe that's it… " excused the usually hyper girl, well aware that his hands had begun wandering up and down his sides again but doing nothing to stop it.

"I really wish you weren't my sister," stated Davis, apparently unaware of what his hands were doing "I could… I could fall for a girl like you,"

Jun closed her eyes; enjoying the sensation of his hands on her sides, he really was good at this.

"You mean… that you'd want to be with me if I wasn't your sister?" She enquired tentatively, her heartbeat reaching a crescendo.

Davis kept on talking, "In a heartbeat, you're kind, you're cheerful, you're super cute; I mean when we were little, I used to worship the ground you walked on, I wanted to marry you!" whispered the goggle head leader with determination. He seemed stronger and more confident than ever before, still a little awkward, but more aware than before. He breathed out heavily, "Silly huh?" he lamented slightly.

Jun didn't say anything, shifting her weight, turning around to face her brother more, fully reaching an arm to caress his neck, pulling him in closer until their lips touched her tongue moving to stroke his own.

This time the kiss lasted slightly longer than the first, both siblings having clear intent. Finally, they pulled away, identical dopey looks on their faces, a thin stream of drool connecting them for a moment.

"Wow!" panted Davis, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of his big sister and loving the response.

Jun looked away, the beginnings of tears in her eyes this was really not what she'd expected to happen tonight not even close to it. "I'm… I'm so sorry… We shouldn't be doing this," she started to panic, wondering how to extricate herself from this awkward situation.

Davis looked disappointed but he did slowly remove his hands. "No, I'm the one who kissed you," he whispered firmly "Man I've screwed up haven't I?" he volunteered plaintively, his voice still low but not hiding the sense of dejection within it.

"No, no you haven't," said Jun shaking her head "it's just it feels right but, we are siblings, what would people think?" she was voicing empty words by now. There had been a point where she could have escaped this. Now they both gone into it, both at least made the emotional connection.

"Well it's only kissing, I mean Yolei says that doesn't count," said Davis his naivety about relationships clearly shining through. "Nobody can know about this Davis, nobody!" she snapped, her heart melting when he nodded his head slowly.

"Our little secret," she added, smiling now. She began kissing him again, this time harder, more aggressively. She was definitely taking charge now loving the feel of his hand starting to explore her body his tongue intertwined with hers.

Both siblings started to moan slightly, Davis grinding his groin against her rear making her grown in response and both of them get significantly stickier.

Jun would've thought it odd, what should really squicked her was making her hotter, every movement back and forth between them guiding them on the path of no return.

Eventually reluctantly, Jun pulled her head back pausing for just a moment to enjoy the sensation before moving to the next step. "Hey little bro," she said, her voice turning into a teasing pitch "I think we need a bath," she said flirtily.

She stood up, letting him see as she waved her rear from side to side giving him a full view of what could be his if he followed her. First came the top, dropping her T-shirt right there in the living room, giving him a sidelong view of her pitch black bra before turning around, swaying her hips as she pulled down her short shorts, letting her step out of them around rear seductively for her brother as she began to saunter towards the bathroom.

She smiled to herself, hearing him scramble behind her evidently dumb struck by her sudden escalation, Jun wasn't sure why she hadn't just stopped things but right now she knew that things were only going to end once they crossed that line a final time. It wasn't incest if all they did was a little touching.

She turned her head, giving him a come-hither look she wished had worked on with other boys. He was still fully dressed, but he was being so nice and picking up her clothes, that she didn't mind that she gave him her very best striptease.

While the material of her underwear was pretty nondescript, she enjoyed stretching it out along her ass, no doubt giving him the biggest nosebleed in history as she opened the door to the bathroom.

She wheeled around, hands deftly finding the catch in the back of her sports bra and undoing it, supporting the 2 cups with one arm, she slipped the other out, repeating the process and allowing her bra to obscure her rock hard nipples. She cocked her head, licking her lips as she looked at her brother's shocked expression.

"Well then, come on," she encouraged, her voice suddenly very gentle and soft "I can't be the only one getting naked here," she supplemented, expectantly allowing the act to carry her as she let the bra slip from her hands her perky B cups now on full display, two tiny and well formed pink nipples begging for attention atop them. Standing before him in nothing but her panties, Jun was absolutely certain that her arousal was palpable, the scent of her need strong, where this would end, only time would tell.

Davis had been staring dumbly before her challenge, his dumb appreciation making her feel warmer than ever before.

Now he was quickly removing his uniform, the green blazer had long been abandoned but now the white shirt and green pants were hastily removed, unlike Jun his actions weren't seductive, or teasing, but overeager and youthful they showed the boy's lack of experience.

Jun sighed to herself, she was one to criticize him, and she had just about as much experience with men as he did with women. Still, she did enjoy the show, his lean athletic form was quite attractive after all, and all the muscle build up especially in his arms and stomach made her heart go into alternating bouts of speed and slow down, depending on whether lust or excitement was taking charge.

Jun winked at him, her thumbs hooking either side of her panties as she licked her lips, "This is our little secret." she purred, in a swift motion removing the last stitch of clothing from her body letting the younger teenager drink in her nude form.

She wasn't a scrawny preteen anymore and now she had a willing audience.

"You… Wow… Wow you look amazing, I mean I never dreamed," stammered Davis his honest face genuinely surprised at how things had escalated.

"Well I showed you mine, why don't you show me yours?" purred Jun, licking her lips, as she placed her hands over her bald sex letting a finger diddle along her aroused lower lips.

Davis had removed his shirt completely now, almost as naked as a sister, save for his boxers, Jun did notice, that there was a small scar on his leg that look like something had been gouged out. She kept her curiosity at bay, she'd ask him later as she saw him step out of his boxers, blushing as scarlet as she herself probably was, his erection while not the largest she had fantasized about, was a decent length around 7 inches or so.

Yet again, she pondered going back, spraying them both with cold water and letting the tension that hung thick in the air dissipate. It didn't last long. "Ummmm. Do you like it?" He asked nervously evidently more than a little self-conscious being naked in front of a girl.

Jun nodded, finding she couldn't look away from the trouser snake on display before her, its head slightly swollen at attention. They both stood there for a good minute, staring at each other, observing the other's nude body with un-stated hunger before Jun took one of the two stools and sat down on it.

"Come here I'll wash your back," she offered, smiling nervously as he scrambled down, turning his back to her as she moved in behind him spraying him with water from the shower head.

Davis flinched a little bit as he felt the warm water splash against his back muscles while Jun began the intimate process of rubbing him down with a cloth. She was enjoying the sensation as she rubbed her erect nipples right into her brother's body, loving the feel of his strong back on her small supple softballs.

Idly she felt her hand wander down, her sweet and delicate fingers now lightly coated in soap and water, slipping over his erection.

"Our little secret," she whispered, nibbling his ear as a hand began to stroke up and down, delicately at first but gaining in force and momentum as she pushed up and down on his erection, her lips moving up and down his neck, kissing him as her breasts pressed into his back, the warm water from the shower head still spraying them both as she began to forcefully tug up and down.

Davis moaned, rational thought had temporarily left him and now his animal instincts were perfectly in time with her own. His hips bucked up motions timed perfectly with Jun's up with motions desperate to feel that sensation all the more.

It didn't take long after about three minutes of intense up and down motions; Jun began to feel her brother's member tense, his swollen head twitching slightly causing Jun to increase the speed even more. With a massive groan of pleasure that seemed to shake his very foundations, Davis spurted his love juices all over the tiled floor, gasping for breath, Davis almost fell back into Jun before steadying himself and turning around.

Jun lifted her sticky hand to her face and not quite sure why, took her dainty tongue and began to suck the nourishing seed off her digits lustfully, moaning seductively as she did.

"Mmmmmm, you taste really good little brother," she purred, the pupils dilated in the lower light and irritations firmly fixed on her brothers odour and taste, the shower head still running but now spraying impotently into the air a little way off, writhing like a snake until Jun turned the water off.

Davis said nothing; still panting heavily he gawked at his sister with a look of disbelief. "Jun," he stammered, still clearly trying to make sure this was in some kind of bizarre dream. "I've never felt that good before," he groaned at last, his desire for the moment sated.

"Now that's over with, let's get cleaned up" said Jun, motioning to the shower head lying limply on the floor.

Davis shook his head, "No way sis, I felt amazing but you didn't get a chance, it's only fair that I return the favour" he stated matter-of-factly.

Jun swallowed hard, but it was very hard to refuse him right now, considering what she'd just done. She nodded once, her breath catching in the back of her throat as he approached her.

Unlike when she had pleasured him, Davis didn't even try to wash her back, the chosen of courage and friendship now wearing nothing but his goggles, a fact that made Jun giggle, leaning in and kissed Jun briefly, allowing their tongues to embrace before moving down her body.

Rough and clumsy fingers began to explore her sex, opening the petals of her fetish flower a little more eagerly than she expected, a single digit moving in to explore beyond the pink folds.

She was so wet that she barely felt discomfort as he started to saw that finger within her body with diligence. Jun cried out in surprise as she felt his thumb lightly flicked against her oversized clit, the tiny pink love button sending jolts of ecstasy throughout her body with every forward and backward motion.

She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt his hands find all her weak points as she groaned encouragements to him.

"That's it little brother, that's what I needed!" she moaned, her wet hair shaking with droplets as she closed her eyes living in the moment for the sensation of pleasure

It took him a bit longer but eventually after five or six minutes of play, Jun began to buck her hips in times with his finger. She was so close, the pleasure overwhelming her senses the heat seeming to flow out of every pore, it was only when she felt a second finger join the first inside her that she finally let loose.

It was a wave of fulfilment making her shudder, going stiff as a board before relaxing so much that she fell into his arms. Jun let her orgasm overtake her in the lust wash over her. Groaning her brother's name, Jun found herself pressed to his chest her orgasm having wiped her out she could feel his firm body beneath her, her drenched and satisfied sex, rubbing against his hard and engorged member.

It was this, feeling the head begin to push its spongy crown against her labia was enough to break the spell. What was she doing? Still panting, Jun shot up like she'd been stung the pleasure of the orgasm fading as she felt her own disgust and nausea about what she had thought about doing, panicking slightly, she looked at her brother, looked into his eyes biting her lip hard as she squeezed her needy breasts.

"I'm sorry Davis… I can't," she stammered, standing up in a hurry trying to escape.

Davis reached out hands moving to either side of her hips holding her slightly in position. "It's okay," he intoned, his voice sounding despondent, "I'm already clean, you can go soak" he muttered, standing up and grabbing a towel,

Jun sat on the stool a while longer, watching her brother retreat, feeling both regret and relief that he hadn't pushed too far. As she slid into the bath, letting the heated water warm her insides, she felt a little guilty. Not about what she'd done to him, strangely the taboo nature of the erotic acts only made her feel desire, but the fear that this might lead to something more serious did make her worried. She sank her head under the water, blowing bubbles out her nose


	4. Chapter 4 A sleepy secret

_Hi all, I hope everyone is doing great, I'm back with Jun and Davis, but Data Trap is almost finished too. In the meantime, enjoy a little bit of Daijun goodness. Got Data Trap almost ready too._

 _Something old, something new, something borrowed… Damn she forgotten something blue, oh well, I guess Veemon will have to do._

 _Jun began slipping on the white vestments, not for the first time feeling guilty about wearing them. she felt like she didn't deserve them, didn't deserve to make her parents are happy. As she approached the altar and locked eyes with her fellow bride, both girls nodding in mutual agreement, she felt slightly less so._

 _She swallowed hard, feeling the pressure build in her thumping chest as she stared into her husband to be his eyes feeling his wink and knowing that the honeymoon was going to be extremely interesting._

 _"Do you Jun Motomiya take…?" started the priest, making her snap to attention, this was her wedding and the real one was yet to come_.

Jun lay back in the water. Her nose submerged ever so slightly below its surface as she blew bubbles into her bath, feeling like a lead weight.

She felt trapped, guilty and disgusted with herself. Why had she done that? She could've simply wandered away, not started this whole rollercoaster of emotions, but his confession had endeared him to her, more than she'd expected.

She moved up slightly, inclined her head just enough to take another nose full of air, before returning to her slow leaden bubbling beneath the surface.

She pondered what she'd done; annoyed at the fact that she felt no guilt over the act itself. It was clear there was something wrong with her; she was seducing her own brother for goodness sake! 

She grasped her knees, pulling herself into the foetal position, trying hard to clear the desires of confused emotions from her head. What was she going to do?

She wasn't the only person feeling guilty, alone in his room, Davis stared at the ceiling, eyes closed as he mused over what had just happened. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her, the heated desire in her eyes, her beautiful nude body. Davis wondered when he'd started thinking of his sister like that, as someone more than beautiful, someone who aroused him so much, he supposed it had always been so, she was just so annoying normally that it cancelled any romantic or erotic feelings out. 

Now, he couldn't think about anyone else, he tried to focus on Kari, but that was very painful for him and he didn't want to hurt. 

He opened his eyes, staring down at his unfulfilled erection, remembering how quickly it stood to attention after Jun was finished playing with it.

He frowned; the goggle headed teen couldn't really blame her for her actions, as angry as he should be mostly he felt worried he'd gone too far. 

He groaned a little wishing the image of his glorious Venus wasn't so clear in his head and failing.

"I'm going to go to hell for this, why can't I stop thinking about you?" he mumbled more to himself as he grasped the shaft.

"Jun," he mumbled remembering his sister's perfect naked body and moaning as he pulled his fingers hard around his member.

She was so beautiful, so sexy, full of energy and mischief

Jun finally left the bathtub when it started to get cold. Shivering slightly she wrapped herself in her towel biting her lip and giving a short sniff of her nose. She still felt embarrassed, still felt afraid but she felt slightly more sturdy now and as her bare feet padded along the floor, she felt a certain sense of trepidation. She needed to leave the house, maybe stay with Momo for the weekend or something, she wasn't sure she just knew that if she stayed in this house… She didn't think she'd be able to stop herself.

She shivered slightly, feeling shy but also aroused by the sensation that had recently flowed through her the memory of her orgasm fresh in her mind making her shake her head violently.  
No, she couldn't think of that, it wasn't right! It wasn't a possibility.

It was their little secret, as things stood right now, they'd already gone too far.

Jun paced back and forth pulling the towel tight along her bust line as she weighed her options. 

"Jun," she heard the mumble from Davis's room, and wondered if he was calling to her.

She swallowed hard, redness filling her cheeks as she held her breath, edging towards her brother's door and hearing him moan her name.

She blinked hard, but then again, it's not like she hadn't already seen it…  
So clad only in her towel she opened his door just a crack peering through and marveling at the sight before her. This was the first time she'd actually spied on her brother when he did this, although she knew that his hand was his regular companion. It was a little flattering, seeing the earnest boy bite his bottom lip and groan at his fantasy. Jun felt the same heat she felt when she teased him before rising back to the surface like a hungry crocodile. It was like it wasn't her own, like something was putting his fingers into the back of her neck and triggering all these unexpected feelings for her little brother.

There he was, less than an hour after she'd chickened out and already he was fantasizing about her. This was so fucked up but she felt the towel she'd wrapped around herself start to slip as her hands moved to caress her body, more specifically the primal sexual need that had awakened within her.

They couldn't go all the way… I mean that would be incest and totally wrong, but maybe, just maybe a little more skinship would be helpful for them.

She was just rationalizing, even Jun knew that she was making excuses now but it didn't matter, she was sure. Her brother lay there, eyes closed, grasping his hardened manhood with blissful thrusts upwards. That was her job, she was doing that to him. She felt a wonderful warmth in the pit of her stomach and grinned sneakily. They couldn't go all the way but she did owe him an apology.

The door creaked open slightly, the eldest sister making her best efforts to hide her entrance as the towel dropped the floor behind her. She set herself in the doorway to watch her not-so-little brother beat his meat like a frenetic drum solo, kneading her softball sized breasts in time with his thrusts upward.

She grinned silently, slipping near the foot of his bed, enjoying the painfully screwed up features almost as much as his masturbation show, he was so lost his fantasy, on the slow rhythmic thud of his hips and chanting of her name revealing his midnight desires that he didn't notice her.

She felt a thrill of energy as she moved her hand to touch his and watched Davis open his eyes in shock and surprise.

"Jun?" he half choked, that exerted face now greeted with the glorious goddess of his fantasies leaning across his bed like something out of a movie.

Jun nodded and put her finger to her mouth.

"This is our secret little brother, and only tonight okay?" she murmured "we can't go all the way, but I don't want to leave you neglected."

Davis blinked clearly confused by his sister's behavior but not objecting as she put her fine lips around the head of his cock.

Jun, now happily naked, began to inexpertly push more of her brother's member down her gullet. While she'd never admit it to him, she'd never done this before and while it felt natural she was still a bit clumsy.

Davis wanted to object, she could see it in his eyes if she knew one thing about a little brother it was that he was willing to argue things that didn't make sense to him, but she also knew that as her tongue massaged the underside of his member that his objections were easy to silence.

She knelt at the foot of his bed, her hands lovingly caressing his inner thighs as she bobbed her head up and down, taking slow delicate strokes to maximize his pleasure. As she hummed tunelessly to herself, she looked up and saw that his objections were fading at a rapid rate instead being replaced with the same primal lust she felt for him.

It wasn't long before she felt his hand on her head, lightly pushing her back every time she pulled up, his strong but awkward fingers caressing her scalp through her spiky auburn hair.  
They moved in sensual tandem, Davis thrusting his hips every time Jun went down pushing deeper down her throat, and making the older girl choke slightly but not enough to stop. For Jun this elevated state of activity was making her drenched as she felt her modest B cups bounce in tandem with their movements.

She felt the twitch and then to her surprise, her brother's hands reaching either side of her head and pushing her down, making her gag with surprise as she felt her mouth fill with even more of her brother's salty seed. The sensation of being out of control as her brother's molten manhood spraying inside her mouth made the older teenager give out a muffled moan, the fingers that she had jammed unknowingly into her snatch yielding more orgasmic gold as she fell backwards, shuddering in surprise.

Davis released her and Jun fell back onto the soft carpet with the sputter drool and semen splattering her chest as she coughed a little staring up at her brother in awe. Jun almost wanted was to come over her brother, what had been mostly intimate was now turning aggressive but at the same time, she found herself unusually reactive to younger brother's incredibly arousing initiative.

Davis was more concerned now, slipping off the bed to join his sister on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jun, it's just felt so good I couldn't help myself," he apologized, standing there slightly awkwardly.

Jun took a deep breath and smiled sweetly, "That's okay… I know I got a little bit carried away there and let's be honest I've been giving you some really confusing signals tonight," she added, licking her chops in an amused sense.

Davis nodded at this stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well Jun…" he said ponderously "I'm still a bit hurt, maybe we can make a deal," he remarked "I mean tonight's not over yet,"

She frowned again, "Davis we've already been through this," she scolded him "we can't go all the way it's not right," she protested, the seed dribbling down her chest evidence of her hypocrisy.

Jun blushed biting her lip a little as she squirmed under her brother's critical gaze but eventually he stopped and sighed, making her feel a little bad again.

She wanted to make it up to him, even if it was just a little, maybe.

"How about this," she said sheepishly "Mom and Dad are gone for a few days, how about we use the bed tonight, nothing funny just sleep together."

Davis's jaw nearly hit the ground, then he began nodding his assent like a bobbing bird toy. 

Jun grinned and placed her hand on his face.

"Just this once, OK?" she said, giving him a little kiss on the lips, revelling in his excitement and enjoying the erotic thrill of doing something wrong.

She was still naked as she walked down the corridor, the hips swaying seductively as she looked back towards Davis, blushing a little bit at the fact that he was already hard again.

"Already?" She muttered, almost entranced by the bobbing cylinder of flesh. Already she felt her heart beating faster again, moaning slightly as she realised that he could see her new tattoo for the first time.

It was something that she usually covered up, heck even when her parents were around she made sure to hide the tattoo to the plunged down the small of her back, tiny cute butterfly wings that lightly touched each butt cheek.

"Jun you have a…" he stammered as she stopped at their parents doorway, his hands caressing her lower cheeks slightly, his demeanour changing slightly as he took the lead making her shiver, reminding her how much she wanted this.

"Yeah, our little secret okay?" she whispered huskily, loving the feeling of his hands on her hips while she moved backwards, letting him hot dog her slightly.

"We seem to have a lot of secrets tonight," he growled, surprising her with his forcefulness, she loved it, if she wasn't careful she definitely was going to go too far.

"Still though, a tramp stamp, I never figured you were such a bad girl Jun," said Davis as the simple sibling union slipped onto their parents' double bed.

"I thought it would make Matt like me," replied Jun, feeling her body shudder in unintended pleasure as she felt him rub against her back, his hands wandering up as he spooned against her.

"Well I don't know about Matt but I definitely like it," said Davis kissing her ear, when did he get so bold?

He reached around, hands caressing her belly as they lay on the bed the pair slipping under the covers, the sensation of their bodies against one another.

"I love you," murmured Davis kissing her neck lustfully his nose inhaling on her soap scented skin.

Jun froze a little feeling her brother's erection rubbing against the back of her legs, slipping between them, she moaned, feeling that hot erection against her almost steaming thighs.

He didn't say anything, knowing that if he did the spell would be broken, but in the heat of the moment, it just felt good, the heated friction of skin on skin. Davis's wandering hands touching her sensitive mounds, making her writhe in pleasure, pushing her plush rear against his hips as she felt her brother pinch her nipples.

She pushed backwards, grinding him between her legs, the two of them getting hot and heavy all over again, she could feel him twitching between her legs and took a deep breath, gasping at the intensity of their kinship.

He groaned at the same time as she felt herself get swept away in unexpected pleasure, the final spattering of seed dirtying their parent's sheets.

She sighed contentedly, both siblings simply melting into each other's embrace as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Brother and sister lay together in blissful sleep, snoring loudly as they pressed together.

Outside in the darkness of the night, a pair of gold saucer like eyes blinked in surprise. 

Well, _this_ was quite an unexpected development.


End file.
